Clue- A hetalia mystery
by HuggyBuggy11
Summary: Italy, America, Germany, Lithuania, Russia, and Austria are all stuck in a mansion with only 9 rooms. To get out they must guess who the killer is. Whoever guesses right, wins and gets to leave. But the people who lose... Well... Read to find out! Its like a mixture of the game Clue... So... Yeah...
1. Only one

**Hello! I'm HuggyBuggy11, and this is just a little fanfiction for hetalia i decided to make... I hope it's not too terrible.. This is only the beginning! Hetalia doesn't belong to me, and neither does the board game Clue! I hope you enjoy the story!**

Six men stood in a room. They were each invited here by an anonymous person. They were brought to an abandoned mansion with 9 different rooms. Each of them was being accused of being a murderer.

"Me? The hero? A murderer? No way Jose!" Alfred Jones or, America exclaimed when he read his invitation.

"Hm? Murderer? Aah! N-no, not me!" Feliciano Vargas or, Italy said.

"Alright everyone. Now that we are all gathered here, we will try to make sense out of this." Ludwig or, Germany said banging his fists on the table they stood around.

Everyone immediately silenced them-selves and looked at Ludwig. He knew how to keep order, so when he spoke, people normally paid attention.

"I refuse to accept the fact I might be a murderer." Roderich or, Austria said crossing his arms and blowing some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, look! T-there's a note here…" Toris or Lithuania said lifting up a little folded light blue piece of paper.

"Oh, Lithuania good job!" Ivan, or Russia said mockingly. Lithuania squealed when Russia appeared, and whimpered.

"Alright, read it Tor!" Alfred said.

"Yes, read it." The others said.

"Okay, it says, 'Hello, and welcome to the game. In this game, everything has to do with luck and guessing. You are all accused of murder, but only one person is the murderer. Your job is to guess who is. Whoever guesses right, wins.'"

Lithuania stopped reading for a second and scanned the rest of the page.

"Well, this game sounds pretty fair to me. After this I can go home and play the piano."

Lithuania shook his head fast.

"No, there's more! It says, 'Who ever guess right wins. And gets to leave the mansion scar less. But for the other players, they will stay in the mansion and die. And the killer will suffer horribly until the winner dies."

The room got silent. Everyone was taking the time to process this all. It had to be some cruel joke, nobody would do something like this, and seriously mean it. It was a joke… A gross, sickening joke… Right?

"N-no Germany! I don't want to die! I'm too young and beautiful and cute to die!" Italy clung to Germany and started listing all the terrible ways of dying and being tortured.

"Nein, you're not going to die. Calm down Italy. We will find a way around this." Germany answered sternly, assuring Italy that he wasn't going to die.

Russia just smiled and started chanting 'kolkolkol', Toris was on the floor comforting himself by whispering sweet nothings and rubbing his arms. Austria was too shocked to do, or say anything at the moment and America was talking about how his awesome hero powers will save them.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." The aristocrat walked to the door and pulled the door knob, but the door wouldn't budge. He kept pulling, but it never opened.

"Uh, I think were trapped until we find the murderer." Austria said, trying to hint to the others that the door wouldn't open.

"Nah, you're just weak Austria! Let the hero open the door heroically!" Alfred was laughing, but he was obviously nervous as well. When he tried to open the door, it didn't work either. Not even his super strength could open the door. It would stay shut until the winner guessed the right answer.

"Oh no, were trapped Germany! Trapped! Forever and ever!" Italy started crying and clung tighter to Germany's arm.

"So… How do we play the game? Are there any instructions Lithuania?" Ivan kept smiling, and he put his hand on Toris's shoulder, who shivered.

"Uh, well there are instructions on how to play…"

"Read 'em Tor!" The American yelled.

"Okay, it says, 'to play, you have to guess the killer, a weapon, and a room. But to guess you have to be in the room.'" Toris stopped reading and looked up at the other countries.

"I think it was the commie!" Alfred said and pointed an accusing finger at Ivan. Ivan pointed to himself and tilted his head.

"Me? Why me? No, I couldn't be the killer. You didn't even guess a room or a weapon."

"Lead pipe! And I think you did it in the conservatory! HA!" The American smiled and placed his hands on his hips. Ivan's smile disappeared and he started chanting 'kolkolkol' again. Then, America and Russia disappeared.

"Wha-! Where did they go Germany?" Italy clung onto Germany again.

Everyone started looking around for the two missing nations, calling their names.

"M-maybe the game started… Maybe they're somewhere trapped in this mansion…. Never to be seen again." Toris started hugging himself and telling himself it would be okay.

"Don't be silly Toris. There are only 9 rooms." Austria scoffed and crossed his arms.

"But there are only 4 of us left… And 9 rooms…"

"We can divide it between us." Germany said. Italy shook his head fast and started praying in Italian that this was just a bad dream, and he would wake up and eat nice warm pasta.

"Hm… Yeah... I guess so." Lithuania said calming down.

The 4 nations were each told by Germany which rooms to check. He would check 3 rooms. Italy didn't want to be separate from Germany, especially being in such a cruel game, which scared the little Italian.

They split up and Austria went to the ballroom and the hall. Italy went to the kitchen and the lounge. Germany went to the dining room, library and study, and Lithuania went to the conservatory and billiard room.

They went in different directions, hoping to find the two missing nations in one of the rooms. The game started, and the competition was on. 'Cause only one man will make it out alive. And only one man will carry the guilt of the deaths of 5 people.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Who will make it out alive? Who will be the killer? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Stay tuned for the next chapters! (If i can figure out how making chapters works...)**


	2. Imaginary Memories

**HuggyBuggy11: Thank you to all the people who either read this, or at least gave it a try! Thanks to the person who reviewed! It really helped in typing this, to know that somebody was willing to keep reading! :) Enjoy~ **

They each went in different directions to search for Alfred and Ivan. Austria checked the ballroom first. He wanted to find the missing boys, and see if there was a piano there. But mostly because of the piano.

He got to the double doors, labeled ballroom on a silver plaque on the wall. He opened the doors and entered majestically, his coat flapping open from the breeze.

He breathed in, and exhaled the old dusty smell from years of not being used. Austria looked around and spotted an old piano. It reminded him of his own… Dusty and a little cracked from years of use and the broken keys from previous fights and wars. His old, but wonderful black piano. Where many symphonies were played on… Where many memories stuck to. The piano.

The brunette walked to the piano and pressed down on one key. B sharp. Than E natural, C, C sharp and other notes until he completed a chromatic scale. He liked that scale in particular because it was up and down, but sounded so right.

To him the scale of C was too normal. No sharps or flats. Just normal. And nobody's life was like that. Plain and boring. Well, at least not Austria's. (Especially when that albinos around.)

F major had one flat. It was okay, but still a little too plain. Minor scales were a little too depressing for him.

But chromatic scales? They can sound scary, sad, exciting, and mysterious It was a wonderful scale to play, and for piano warm ups he always did them.

He then started to play some different symphonies on his piano. His fingers moved on its own, almost like he wasn't controlling them. Suddenly his fingers started playing Nocturne Opus 9. No 2. The song that brought back many memories. He played the song whether he was happy or sad. Infuriated, or melancholy. He loved it.

Once he finished the song, he got off the piano. It was like a curse. But a good curse. Whenever he played, it became so hard to stop. Hungary always said if the piano were to come to life, they would be sole mates. Hungary…

He sighed and placed his hands on it. Imagining an audience in front of him, clapping and cheering.

Something inside his vision snapped him back into reality. There was a closet with something inside. It wasn't a person, it was like a tool. And the people… There was one person who stood out. He couldn't recognize the face or gender... But he or she stuck out like a wart on a beautiful face.

In his vision, there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The lights were candles.

Austria gasped, as he felt something touching his neck and it began to get harder to breather. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his vision got blurry. He reached for the piano and tried to sit down.

Once he sat, his hands flew up to his neck. He kept trying to pry whatever was on his neck off. _'Please don't kill me, please… Don't…' _It became harder to think as he tried to focus on breathing. _'I always thought I would die sitting on a piano. I guess it came true.' _He thought, laughing in his head, though in reality, this wasn't funny at all.

Right when he thought he was going to die, it stopped. He stopped being strangled. He stopped crying. Whatever that was strangling him, was gone. He sighed in relief.

"God, that was close…" He said. His voice echoed off the walls, and it made him feel vulnerable and endangered. Austria no longer wanted to be in this empty, ominous room.

His hand left the piano slowly, and he got up and left. Well, no sign of the American and Russian here. Next room, the hall.

While Austria was in the ballroom being suffocated by an imaginary (..?) presence, Italy was in the kitchen, looking for his dearest friend Alfred and a certain creepy Russia. (Not all Russians are creepy… Just Russia…)

Feliciano hummed a little song (Marukaite chikyuu) to keep himself from getting jittery or nervous. The song cheered him up, and he started dancing along, forgetting the purpose he was here for.

"Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetare hetalia!" He sung out loud, making up the lyrics as he went. When he finished singing, he bowed, and pretended to be in front of an audience.

He giggled, and the pretending went on for a while. Until he felt something crawling ups his back. It was an uncomfortable, slimy, gross feeling, and he shivered and squirmed.

"Germany! Ew, ew, there's something on my back! Please get it off—"He stopped when he realized that no Germany was going to save him. This was just Feliciano. No-one else was here. He screamed. Being alone was scary. Being without Germany was scary…

The slimy thing kept crawling up his back and onto his head. When it reached his head, the Italian felt it wrap its tentacles around his head. It felt like his brain was being sucked out. The tentacle was pulling, and Feliciano's head started to hurt.

Suddenly, everything around him turned black. It was the color of night fall, with a few stars in the sky. Somebody was sitting on a hill alone. It was a boy. He was very young.

Feliciano tries to reach out to the boy, but he wasn't in control of his own arms. Feli gave up trying to call his attention and just watched. The little blonde boy was holding a broom. He was clutching it to his chest like it was his life. His clothes was torn and dirty, and a little blood could be spotted on it. Feliciano was confused. Who was this boy, and where did he come from? Was this just a figment of his imagination, or reality that seemed foggy and distant? Or perhaps… The past?

The blonde boy stared at the stars, tears rushing down his face. He quietly whispered. "I'm so sorry Italy… I can't come back. It's the end of me… But I'll hold this broom forever, and always. To remember you. My love…"

Feliciano gasped. Is it? No, it couldn't be. He was coming back no matter what. He would rise from the ashes, and conquer again. Holy Rome, will come to him, and tell him, to his face, _'I love you.' _No way that was him… No way…

But when the boy turned around, there was no doubting it. Tears began to rush down Feliciano's face. No, he refused to see Holy Rome in such a terrible state! He refused to accept the fact that there was no coming back… All those years he spent, making little treats for him… The ones he promised when he was little. Just a little small country...

Holy Rome's eyes held no emotion. They were dead. Tears were falling, but he didn't look sad. His voice and actions are betraying his eyes. Did the war do this to him? Is it too much for him to bear? The responsibilities of a nation… Are hard…. God….

Feliciano kept staring into his eyes, his opening.

_'I'm not seeing this… This didn't happen to Holy Rome… He died a great, happy, victorious death…' _Feliciano thought, still not accepting the vision. It was too much to bear…. No… This….

"I want to wake up…." Feliciano whispered so quietly, he couldn't even hear himself. But then he yelled, "I WANT TO WAKE UP! Let me wake! I HATE this, I hate it!"

Feliciano screamed again. He screamed loudly, and cried. The slimy thing on his head crawled down his back, and away from the screaming Italian. Feliciano fell to the ground crying and whispering, "I love you… I love you too…" over and over. Reality hurt, and imagination hurt. Everything, hurt. Feli wanted Germany. Germany to hold him in his big, hairy, manly arms. He reached out, and remembered he was alone.

Then, he lost it.

**No Italy! Don't cry! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	3. Faking a smile

**Yay! Sorry for not updating in so long! This will be a short chapter... With lots of Lithuania and Russia scenes! So if you like Lithuania or Russia, you'll like this! Oh, and thank you to Lync13, Lilac the Kitsune, rocelenelly, and Erin Elric for liking/favorite and following the story!**

Lithuania dashed down the hallway into a room labeled 'Conservatory'. He hesitated, before smashing the door open and running in frantically.

"America, Russia-" He stopped in mid sentence and stared at the two people in front of him.

America had a black eye, and one of his eyes was a bright neon blue color. Russia was smiling and chanting 'kolkolkol' again. He was holding a pipe- a bloody pipe. It looked like they had just been in a fight.

When Lithuania looked into America's eyes, it reminded him of the piece of paper he had read earlier. America's eyes were intense, and he looked like he was going to murder someone. But Russia was unfazed and kept smiling. The old smile that made everyone cower in fear. Even the wicked, cruelest nation couldn't stand up for themselves when faced with that smile.

"Commie… I knew it was you. Bastard…" The way he said it, his words dripping with poison. He surprised Lithuania, for he had never seen his friend this mad before. It actually scared him a bit. _'I'll make sure not to mess with him… Man, they both have bad tempers…' _

In a flash, Russia's pipe went from being by his side, to crashing into America's skull. There was a loud clang sound, and America fell to the ground. Blood was dripping down from his forehead, down to his neck onto his clothes. Lithuania gasped and ran to America to check if he was okay.

"Mr. America, sir? Are you okay?" America's body lay on the ground unmoving. His breaths were slow, and uneven.

Lithuania shook America's head a few times, but he got no response. Slowly, Lithuania got to his feet, still looking down at America. Anger, anger was all he felt. There was no excuse. America was a good man, with a dream. A funny, silly, and totally American Dream. He didn't deserve to be punished.

"You… Murderer… Nasty, ugly, murderer…" He whispered, and clenched his fists into tight balls. Tears were going to fall, but he wouldn't let them. This once, he wouldn't cower in that stupid Russian's presence. This time, he would be strong.

"Disgusting… And wrong… You hurt… Everyone! You took many lives with… That… Disgusting smile on your face…" He hissed, slowly turning to face Russia.

"You're mental and insane- Twisted… Crazy mind… And smile..."

Oh how much Lithuania loathed that smile… Faking happiness... While everyone else suffered and cried. He just, smiled and laughed. If he was strong, he would knock that smile off his face. Instead he would smile. A real one. Not from embarrassment, or from being complemented… But smiling… Without knowing when he had to smile. Not smiling for other's pleasure. But for himself.

Russia didn't move or say anything. Instead, he stared into nothingness. He blocked out everything happening. He dropped his pipe, and wanted to cry. He wanted to feel the cool salty water fall from his purple eyes. No tears. No tears ever fell. No tears will every fall. Never. He envied crying. Showing innocence and fear. Being scared and shy. Crying was the key to being normal. But then again, being a country isn't normal, is it?

The door opened, and Austria came rushing in. He was panting, and looked like he had been running for hours and hours in a never-ending loop… His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was pale. Then, he collapsed on the floor.


	4. Beat me senseless

**Yay! I finally made the 4th chapter! I'm actually writing it down in a notebook first, and then typing it all up! Thanks for sticking around and reading this! Oh, and also, don't forget to review! I'm not the best writer, and criticism would be nice! Well, as long as your nice when you say it! Well, enjoy!**

"Austria! Austria, are you okay?" Lithuania shook Austria roughly, trying to wake him up. America was still unconscious on the floor, and Russia turned his back and faced the corner.

The outside world was dark and stormy. As the lonely Russian stared out the glass wall, lightning struck a tree, setting it on fire. But the fire was put out by the rain, that was pouring down violently. He wished it was sunny, with sunflowers blooming everywhere, and green grass growing all over. This weather made Russia's mood even worse.

Meanwhile, Italy stopped crying and was staring into space. His mind was full of things. Will Holy Rome ever come back? Or, is that it? Why did he see that vision? Most importantly, what was that thing crawling on his back?

He looked at his boots and untied his shoelaces and tie them. This action repeated over and over, until he felt a cold breeze against his neck that made him scream. When he realized it was just the wind, he calmed down. _'It's just the wind… Silly me… Silly, stupid, me…'_

'_Wait, wind?'_

Italy whirled around and faced the wall. He looked around, but didn't find a window. So where was the wind coming from? He heard a creaking sound. and saw the door open and close. Oh, that's where its coming from…

As he breathed in the air, he smelled something else… It smelt like blood. He sniffed again. Yep, no doubting it, that was blood. He knew that smell anywhere. After years and tears if wars and deaths, that smell became unforgettable. _'I hope nothing terrible happened.' _ He thought as he left the kitchen.

Austria woke up feeling a little dizzy. Lithuania was crying and hugging the Austrian, glad that he was alive. This place was ganders and anything could happen, so Lithuania said they should stick together.

The doors burst open. and Italy ran inside panicking. "Is everyone alright? I smelled blood, and i got scared!"

"Yes, Italy, we are fine." Austria replied.

"Good… Hey, where's Germany?" Italy asked confused. Everyone was here but him. Lithuania shrugged.

"I'm not too sure. After we split up. I didn't see you guys until I got up here."

Italy panicked again. _'Oh no, where's Germany?' _They couldn't have lost him, right? He's still here hopefully. Poor, Germany, he's always saving everyone, but he always gets left out. _'Well, not this time.' _Italy thought. _'This time, we'll save you Germany!' _

"We have to find him!" Italy exclaimed. He started running toward the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Austria. His eyes and half-smile were gentle and caring. But, his grip was weak and fragile. Not strong like it usually is.

"Italy, i know you're very worried about Germany. I know you care lots for him, which is good, because he's so lonely. But right now, America is unconscious, Russia is, well, being Russia, and I don't feel so well. Lets wait, okay? Germany is a string man. He'll live."

Those words calmed the Italian. Germany is a strong man. He'll live… He took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. Austria walked back next to Lithuania and sat down, followed by Italy, who sat next to the hurt Austrian. They all sat in silence, enjoying the peacefulness that will soon be gone.

Somewhere else in the mansion, Germany was in the study, walking around the room and looking at all the books aligned on the shelf. All of them were arranged in alphabetical order, and all in their exact then walked over to a desk, where files were neatly put inside a drawer.

the room smelled like new books and paper. The smell was comforting, and he sat in a swirly chair next to the desk and closed his eyes, dozing off.

After a few minutes, he woke from feeling something wet fall onto his face. He felt it slowly slide down his forehead to his nose, onto his upper lip. He licked it off, **(ew… Why would you do that Germany? Why?) **and spat the liquid out immediately. The taste in his mouth was metallic and salty. It was blood. He wiped his face and looked at his fingers and saw blood. Blood kept dripping from the ceiling, onto his face.

He shook his head fast, and jumped out of the chair. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw blood staining the ceiling. It was coming from the floor above him. The third floor. He had just came back from the floor, and he didn't see any blood. Well, he didn't see all the rooms…

He walked out the study, and up the next floor. His steps were calm and quiet, just incase anyone was up there. When he got up, it was all silent, except for a noise that sounded like dripping water. Slowly, he walked towards the room, where blood was spilled on the floor. There was a crack in the floor, and the blood was dripping into it.

'_Thats where it came from… I wonder how all the blood got into this room… Murder?' _Germany sighed and rubbed the back of his head. This is so confusing and strange! Germany didn't want to be here, and instead, even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to be in his home, sitting down and eating Austria's cakes and some wurst. But nobody wanted to be here. Everyone else had something they'd rather do than sit in a creepy mansion and try to find a murderer… What a selfish thought…

He turned to walk out, and started feeling dizzy. He leaned on the wall, and fell over. What was going on? What was this dizziness that suddenly over come him? Than, his head started pounding, louder, and louder. The dizziness got worse, and worse. He finally gave in and passed out.

When he passed out, he started having a dream… He was in the same room, but someone else was in here too… The body was tall, and towered over him. But everything in the room seemed bigger, and larger than him.

The person in the room smiled a wicked smile, and raised something over his head. Germany closed his eyes and put up his hands, waiting for the beating. But instead of hitting him, it hit something else. It hit a poor innocent boy…? Well, he couldn't tell gender, everything looked blurry.

The person smashed the object against the boys head, over and over again. Blood came rushing down the boys head, and some got on the taller guy. The only thing clear to him was the blood. Blood, he had seen before. Blood, came out of every soldier. Blood, meant no mercy. he wet, read, smelly liquid, blood.

Germany reached out for the boy getting beaten, and tried to pull him away. The boy looked at him, and smiled sadly. Everything froze in that moment. The sad smile, the tears,,, The boy… It all seems so familiar. Like he had seen that smile, that had been so bright and beatific, become sad and scared. Like he had seen those tears, fall, slowly and quietly down- he had seen them fall down out of his eyes.

When the person stopped beating the boy, he dragged the body somewhere. The scene changed, and they were in a fancy ballroom. The person pushed the body into a closet at the other side of the hall, and placed his weapon down in the closet as well. He turned and carelessly pushed the door closed. But, it was still a little opened. A tiny crack, where you could still see the weapon. The blood had been wiped off, and Germany had time to realize the weapon was a candlestick, before waking up.

**Hey, so who do you think is the killer? You can PM me, (because we don't want to spoil it!) If you do, tell me with what weapon, who, and where! **

**Weapons: **

**it's either a lead pipe, ****wrench, revolver, candlestick, rope, or knife!**

**Rooms:**

**its either the billiard room, ball room, kitchen, conservatory, lounge, hall, study, library, or dining hall**

**Murderer:**

**its either Lithuania, Germany, Russia, Austria, America or Italy**


	5. Lies

**Hello! What is this? Oooh, i see~ It is an update! This is the... 5th Chapter...? I'm actually not sure at all.. Yeah, it is. Well, thanks to the peeps who followed and liked and reviewed this! Whenever i open up my empty, sad, email, and see your notifications, it really makes my day! (****_thankyouforlikingi'msolonely) _****So, with that, we begin!**

* * *

A loud banging sound echoed through the hallway. Then there was a huge explosion. It was a magical explosion, and sparkles and little fireballs were everywhere. When it all settled, something came out of the ground. A huge explosion, for just a simple little pillar. The pillar was made out of stone. Nothing shiny, not anything expensive. Just stone.

There were 3 slots, where you could pull a lever, and choose. You could choose from a variety of weapons, rooms, and people. It was like those games in casinos. If you got 3 or however many you need in a row, you got a jackpot, and usually won something. But this game was different. And this game was more addicting.

You chose a person, a weapon, and a room. You can move the lever up and down to choose, and press a button to select. If you guessed correctly, you win. But you win back your life. You are a possible murderer. And you are a potential loser. If you win, _if you win, _you can win back your life. Your sweet, wonderful, flawful life. If you lose… You're whole entire life will come towering down. You will die. And there's no way around it.

* * *

America was still unconscious, and Lithuania was starting to worry. Hopefully he wasn't dead… He was breathing, but his heart beat was very slow… Maybe he was just sleeping…

America's chest was rising up, and falling slowly. Up and down. Up and down. He looked neutral. Not peaceful or scared. Just simply, eyes closed, mouth closed and silence. Nothing, not even the smallest squeak came out of him. The American was known for snoring, but this time, he did not.

America or Alfred Jones was having a dream. Dream, vision, whatever you want to call it. He was imagining a land full of hamburgers, coke, and other rainbow colored sweets. While other countries would cringe and throw up when seeing a pale blue cake, America the America in his dreams reached out and took a bite. How he loved blue cakes! (I'm pretty sure any color cake would be fine…: P) The America in his dream, or as America liked to call him, Captain Jones, didn't look exactly like America. (America, America. Not dream America. I know this is so confusing!) Captain Jones had blond hair. Well, it was a very light blond that almost looked white but not exactly.

Anyway, the hair style was the same, same Nantucket and gelled hair. But he didn't have glasses, and his eye color was green. Light green to be exact. And he was much shorter. This is what America wished he looked like. Oh, and he imagined himself without the (sexy!) tan.

Dearly, America wished he looked this way. He though green eyes were pretty. They looked like England's. Oh, and America has a rather large crush on England. But we don't need to get into detail. Plus, _England_ _loves France._ He has no chance. (That rhymes!)

Anyway, Captain Jones walked around in his imaginary world, and bumped into a pillar. It was a stone pillar, nothing special. He touched it, and the lever appeared on the side along with three empty slots. He was about to reach for the lever when something smacked his hand.

"Huh?" He turned and looked behind himself and saw an outline of a man taller than him. Captain Jones yelped and backed up into the pillar. He accidentally pressed down on the lever with his elbow, and something appeared in the empty slots. The guy behind him pulled a revolver out and started trying to shoot him with it. America woke up.

"No! Jones!" Everyone stared at America.

"That's it! I know who it was! It was you, it was you Italy!"

Italy pointed to his chest and tilted his head. America nodded fast and got to his feet.

"It was you who committed the murder!" Austria stood up in front of Italy, covering him and protecting him from being accused.

"Now don't be silly America. It couldn't have been Italy. There are very slim chances it could be him." Everyone else in the room nodded but America.

"You had a revolver, and you shot someone! You shot an innocent person! How could you?" America began to tear up.

"You killed an innocent person. Right in the head… You weren't even bothered by the scream…" Tears fell down his cheek and fell, but never reached the ground. They got soaked into his shirt. The tears fell faster and more rapidly, and America fell on his knees onto the ground.

"Eh? N-no America, it wasn't me! I can't even shoot a gun properly, and I have terrible aim!" Italy protested. It wasn't him, no! Italy doesn't even carry guns on a daily basis! Germany wouldn't allow him to!

"… I don't believe you." America had stopped crying, and his voice sounded evil and full of hatred. The way he glared at the innocent Italian was full of anger. The look he gave him was evil. It said, _'Die in hell you monster.' _Italy screamed and hid behind Austria.

Lithuania felt uneasy. And so did Russia. They could both feel the tension between the two. They could feel the loss of trust between the once good friends. And that's exactly what would keep them together. Trust. They would need to trust each other and be as close as possible.

* * *

**Now, now America, don't be so mean! Of course Italy didn't do it! Hehehe... I'm not giving anything away right now...**


End file.
